When Two Worlds Collide
by pink-fluffley-unicorns
Summary: Max and the Flock are running, well, flying, away from Itex when they get hungry. They stop, and meet some of the people from camp half blood. What happens when the two worlds connect? NO COMMENT ON MY TERRIBLE SUMMARY, THE STORY IS MUCH BETTER. T for the cursing and kissing. :) FAX, EGGY, PERCABETH, JASPER, LEYNA, (can't resist it) AND FRAZEL. Eventually. :)
1. Chapter 1

**HOLY SHIT I READ MAXIMUM RIDE! Yeah, I did, and I wike it, so I'm writing fanfiction for it. Prooooobbbbleeemsss? Good. **

The wind was everywhere: in my ears, my wings, my hair, everything.

Everything was perfect.

Except for the food. I needed food. I was hungry.

I glanced to my side. Fang, Iggy, and Nudge looked fine, but Gazzy and Angel looked a little worn out.

"Okay, report!" I yelled. Yelling was the only real way to get people to listen to you while flying in the air, hundreds of feet up, with wind.

"I'm hungry…" Gazzy whined.

"Same," Angel said. She had an odd expression on her face. Like revenge. Hmm.

"Oooh! Are we gonna get food? I love food! Is it gonna be burgers? OMG, can we get burgers! Maybe like, tofu burgers though-they're in right now-"

"Nudge…" I warned her.

"Fine, fine."

"Food's good," Iggy said, already dropping lower and lower.

Fang shot me a Look. A food Look. And a Stop-Ignoring-Me-We-Need-To-Talk Look.

_No, we don't_, I thought.

You do.

_Shut up, Voice._

Never.

_Uuugh. _

I spotted a forest. Now, don't get me wrong. I don't eat tree rats or whatever for lunch. It's just we were kind of running from Itex, and we needed food and a place to sleep. A forest was good, especially since there was a beach and a small store near the forest.

So forest it was.

"Meet you guys in the forest!" I yelled, and quickly tucked my wings in and dived. At the last second, I unfurled them and slowly landed.

I walked a few yards, only to find myself facing a boy in full armor.

No kidding. In the time that we had gone to school, I'd helped Nudge with her homework. It was on Greek armor or something, and this guy had on Greek armor.

Luckily, I had put my wings in before I had walked, leaving me incredibly hot on my back but safe from weird looks.

The boy had curly brown hair, and blue eyes. I immediately pegged him as a troublemaker, seeing as he had this mischievous grin on his face.

I immediately curled my hands into fists by my side. Let him say one thing I didn't like, and he'd be out cold.

Another boy joined him. This boy had black hair and green eyes. He looked bored.

"Hey," the green eyed boy said to me. "I'm Percy." Percy sounded like an old fashioned English name. I didn't trust him, only because I'm wary of people I just met.

_We're a few feet away, _Angel thought to me.

_Put your wings in and come to where I am. Two boys. With weird armor. Easy to take out. And don't you dare do what you did last time, missy._

I could literally feel Angel laughing. Last time, I was down first, and she took the liberty of telling Fang I was making out with some random kid.

"Travis," the other boy said. "Are you a demigod?"

_What the hell's a demigod?_ I wondered.

"No. I'm a…" Human-Avian hybrid didn't really fit. "Person."

"Stupid," the boy named Percy hissed to the one named Travis.

I could feel Fang come behind me. I knew it was him because he did his weird breathing down people's back thing. He tried to put his arm on my shoulder, but I slapped it off. He gave me that Look again, but I ignored it.

Was it really my fault he decided to try and kiss me again?

No.

Was it my fault that I flew away?

No.

Was it my fault I was ignoring him because of this?

Uh, yeah…

_Max, stop worrying about Fang. These people are going to kill you._

Well, my Voice just likes to give me a reality check every once in a while, doesn't it?

**I know, I know, a cliffy, I'm sorry!**

**Review…and you'll get wings. ;) You might. I don't know. **


	2. Chapter 2, Creepy Girls andDylan?

**I got bored. So I updated. ;)**

_Oh, crap_, I thought, but then I realized that we (meaning the Flock and I) had fought numerous times and could probably take them out.

They were looking at the rest of the flock, so I took the time to have a conversation with Angel.

_What are you getting?_

I could hear her laugh. Out loud. _Angel….._

_Sorry, okay, not much. Do you want to know what they think of the flock?_

_No…not really. But if that's all their thinking, then yes. _I'd probably have nightmares. She'd read a teenage boy's mind before, and then gave the thoughts to me.

I _hated_ her right then. Just…ew. But if they really _were_ trying to kill us, then I'd take it.

_Okay, so the one with the curly hair-_

_Travis, _I interrupted her.

_Mmmhmm…he's just thinking about his girlfriend, whose name is Katie Gardner. He's debating whether to put easter bunnies on the roof of her cabin. He's also cursing out his brother, Connor, for eating his dinner while he was making out with Katie last night._

I mentally groaned. I didn't want her to go any further, but apparently that was it, because she moved onto Percy.

_So he's looking at Nudge and wondering if she's 'A Hephaestus kid', his exact words. He's also wondering why she's all dressed up while the rest of us are in normal clothes. He thinks Gazzy is related to Travis. He thinks Gazzy and Iggy are brothers and he thinks Iggy is related to some boy named Jason. He thinks I'm related to Gazzy and I'm a 'daughter of Hermes', but I don't know what that is. He hasn't noticed Fang yet, but that's because he's behind you now. Don't freak out. And he thinks you're gonna kill him in his sleep._

_Thanks,_ I thought back to her. She didn't respond…but my Voice did.

_People are going to come. You have to get out._

_Oh, yeah? How do you know that, Voice?_

It didn't answer. That might have been because about ten more of the people with the armor were coming our way.

With bows. And arrows. And swords. And knives.

Who _were_ these people?

They stopped just short of the two boys, as if waiting for them to say something. They didn't, so I did.

"Hi. I'm Max."

No one responded for a while. Then, a blonde haired girl came out. She was in an orange t-shirt and shorts. "Annabeth. Where did you guys come from?"

_She's very smart,_ Angel thought to me. _She thinks you're a threat._

Well, I didn't see that coming.

"We just came here. We're…" I gave myself one glance at Fang. "On the run," I finished.

"From what?" she asked.

"Something. Who're you?"

"Annabeth. Annabeth Chase. You're not a monster, are you?" she said it like she was sure of herself. I was tempted to say, _do I look like I'm a monster?_, but I decided against it.

"No. What's a demigod?"

She shot a quick glare at the two boys, and then sighed. "Come on," she said. Everyone filed in line to her, and I gestured the flock to come, too. We walked alongside her, with me guiding Iggy, since he was blind.

"Oh, are you two together?" A girl asked. She had black hair, blue eyes. She had that same enthusiasm as Nudge when she and Angel were comparing notes on people's thoughts. (hint: Fang's and my thoughts.)

_Oh, no_, I thought. _She's one of those girly girls. _"No. Why?"

"Oh, you two were holding hands. I was just wondering. I'm Silena, by the way. Why _are_ you holding hands? And are you and that guy dating?" she asked, smiling broadly and pointing at Fang.

"He's blind."

"Oh. You're Max, right?"

"Yeah…" She was getting too friendly for me.

"What's his name?" Silena asked, pointing to Fang.

He raised his eyebrows at me. "Fang."

"Seriously? I know someone named Pollux, but Fang is really weird. Who's his parent?"

"What do you mean?" It didn't seem like she meant his mom or dad. She said it like all-powerful-person type of parent.

"His godly parent."

"What?"

"Never mind, Annabeth will explain. She hauled us all out here because she saw someone come in. She says they flew in. Did you guys have a Pegasus?"

"Uh…no…"

"Oh. Well, she must have been seeing things. Hey, are you and Fang dating!?"

_She takes _way_ too much interest in people's lives,_ I thought. Angel heard it.

_Yeah. But hey, _are_ you two dating?_

_Angel!_

_Sorry, sorry…She just wants to know. She thinks you two are the 'cutest things in history'. Ew._

_I agree. _

"Max?"

"Huh?" I looked over to see Silena waving her hand in front of my face.

"Max is a cool name. Like a boy's and a girl's. I was asking if you and Fang are dating."

"NO!" I screamed, causing everyone to look at me. I didn't notice before I said, "I _hate_ him! You know what he did?! He _left_ the flock. _Left_ them. And then I had to deal with _Dylan_."

Everyone was still looking at me as I said this, and I blushed.

Silena waved them off, and they went back to…whatever they were doing.

"Okay…who's Dylan?"

"This boy," I mumbled, still embarrassed from my outburst.

"Do you like _him?"_ Oh my god, she was starting to get creepy.

"No…"

"Yes, you do."

"How do you know?"

"I just know."

"Well, I was sort of…_meant_ to like him."

"Sorry I'm being annoying and asking you all this. It's just my nature. And no one else talks to me."

"No, it's fine. No one else really gets me either…" _Except for Fang, _I think.

"Dylan, huh? I know a Dylan."

"You…do?"

"Yeah. So, why isn't Dylan with you?"

"He left. Once Fang came back. I liked him. Sort of. They hated each other."

"Do you know where he went?"

"No."

"Huh. The Dylan I know said he left from somewhere." She pauses for a little bit, and then grins. "He's right there! Is that him?"

I look to where she's pointing.

It's…Dylan.

**Mooooooreeeee cliffys! Yay!  
I know Max is a little OOC and so is Silena. So is everyone else. So, please, no comments about that. **

**Review! I looove reviews! Well, you don't have to…but you should.**

**Augh I'm rambling. This is not good. But I'm me...so it's normal...blah..blah..what did I wanna say?**

**OH YEAH**

**DYLAN MAKES AN APPEARANCE (don't worry, already plotting many ways in which to kill him)**

**Leave a review on a way to kill Dylan. It will make my Dylan-Free day. **


End file.
